Sgwrs Defnyddiwr:Thefartydoctor
Welcome! Hi Thefartydoctor -- we're excited to have Synjbob Pantsgwâr Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Sarah Manley RE:The Welsh SpongeBob Wiki Hey TheFartDoctor, I requested to be linked with this wiki and for it to also be linked with the French wiki. I don't know if the staff will link you to the French one (since I'm not an admin here), but if they don't then I'll tell you. Thanks for helping our community grow :) —Airhogs777 (t • ) 23:55, 25 Rhagfyr 2011 (UTC) :Dear FartyDoctor, to have an interlanguage link to, for example, the Engish SpongeBob wiki, you'll use "en:", while to just link to the wiki itself, you use the normal link syntax: "w:c:spongebob:Main Page". Hope that helps! —Airhogs777 (t • ) 22:07, 27 Rhagfyr 2011 (UTC) Re: Interlanguage links Hello, you posted at w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests to ask for a link between your wiki and the English wiki, and to ask for a complete list of Spongebob wikis. I responded on that page and I will repeat here that your wiki is already linked to the English wiki and the others. Regarding a list of Spongebob wikis, you should be careful about asking the Community Central admins to do a lot. They are very busy already. I am not an admin at Community Central or at any Spongebob wiki but I have created a long list. It can be found at en:Forum:Spongebob Wiki in other languages. I posted it there so that I could get an Spongebob administrator's permission to have the wikis all linked together. However, nobody seems to have replied. If you could post your opinion on that page it would be very helpful. Or if you have any questions or comments, please let me know. Elecbullet (sgwrs) 15:13, 12 Tachwedd 2012 (UTC) Wow! This place sure does sound like fun. CalzoneManiac (sgwrs) 20:54, 29 Awst 2013 (UTC) : Thank you! I try my best! Where did you find us? :) : TheFartyDoctor Talk 20:55, 29 Awst 2013 (UTC) : It's on your Favorite Wikis section. CalzoneManiac (sgwrs) 22:06, 30 Awst 2013 (UTC) : Aah, I understand now hehe! Well have fun looking around! :D : TheFartyDoctor Talk 17:59, 31 Awst 2013 (UTC) Welsh translator? Hello, I was wondering if you would feel like joining our team of translators, the "Wikia Language Brigade", a list of which can be found here (Community Central), to help us translate to the Welsh language if that would be asked. We're basically a team of volunteers who translate/correct pages from various wikias on request. You can read up on our project here (WLB wiki) (: YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年10月24日、12:58:36